


Touched For the Very First Time

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Sanvers One-Shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex gets emotional, Alex is a baby gay, F/F, kind of first time, they talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Alex gets emotional after their first time, and confesses something to Maggie





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I wasn't really sure what to rate this, so I erred on the side of caution. If you think it should be changed let me know!

As Alex lies in Maggie's arms, coming down from her high, she feels tears start to roll down her cheeks. This was the first time they'd gone all the way, and Alex suddenly became extremely overwhelmed with everything she was feeling. They had taken it slow in their relationship, letting Alex grow to be more comfortable in her new identity and new relationship before moving things further. But Alex was ready for all of it now. She wanted Maggie in every way possible. But it was all so new, and so intense, and god she'd never felt pleasure like that. 

Maggie feels a tear hit her skin and roll down her chest. She immediately gets scared that she pushed Alex too far, too fast, and moves her hand to wipe away Alex's tears. 

"Hey, hey Alex, are you ok babe?" She says in a soft, comforting tone.

Alex inhales sharply and her body shudders with her sobs. She didn't want to break down like this, but she just couldn't keep it in, and she felt so safe and love in Maggie's embrace that she was ok with letting the tears fall. 

"Oh god, Alex, sweetheart, please talk to me. I didn't mean to do anything you weren't ready for. Oh please... I'm so sorry babe. Please talk to me. Let me make this better." Maggie gently kisses the top of her head, holding Alex close to her body, hoping they can work through whatever was happening, and she wasn't going to lose the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

Maggie feels Alex's body shudder against her again, but differently this time, almost like she was laughing. 

"Are- are you laughing? What could possibly be funny about this? I pushed you into having sex with me and now you're crying and-"

"Maggie, no, no, stop, I- you didn't push me into this I- I just- oh god I've never felt anything like that before" Alex says quietly, almost in a whisper, still held tightly in Maggie's arms. 

"Oh thank god." Maggie gasps, letting go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "For a second there I thought I was going to lose you. That I'd pushed you and you were going to run... I lo-" Maggie cut herself off before she let those words slip out. It was too soon. And Alex was too vulnerable at the moment. Instead, Maggie held Alex even tighter than she had been, hoping that her love for Alex would show through the embrace.

They laid in each other's arms for a minute until Maggie finally decided they should talk about what happened. 

"It was intense for me too you know" she said as she leaned down to kiss Alex. "I mean, I've never felt like this before either." 

"No, Maggie, you don't get it." Alex said in a small voice, tears starting to roll down her cheeks again. She looked up at Maggie, the sparkle of love in her eyes giving her just enough courage to keep talking. "Its...its not just all these new feelings, or how intense it was. And oh god it was intense. Wow... yeah... I didn't know it could feel like that. But I've never... well... I've never... enjoyed myself like that... I've never... you know...." she trailed off, hoping Maggie would catch on to what she was saying. 

Maggie thought she had an idea of where Alex was trying to go with that (she was a detective after all...). Part of her hoped she was wrong, for Alex's sake, because nearly reaching thirty and never experiencing that kind of pleasure? She just couldn't imagine. But the other part of her suspected she was right, so she asked gently, "You've never.... had an orgasm during sex?" Maggie watched her badass DEO agent girlfriend turn into the most vulnerable creature she'd ever seen when she heard Maggie voice what she had been trying to say. 

Alex stares into Maggie's eyes for a long second before slowly nodding her head. "Yeah... but... but not just during sex. I've never had one... ever. I mean, it's not like- it's not like I was a virgin or anything" she starts rambling, worried that Maggie was suddenly going to stop liking her or find her unattractive after hearing all this. That her inexperience would drive her away. "I've had sex before, but not cause I really wanted it or even really enjoyed it, and it was with guys which, I mean, clearly there's a reason I never got off with them, cause we both know now that I'm super gay, but-"

Maggie cuts Alex off by pulling her into a slow kiss, hoping Alex would get the message that she's not going anywhere, she's here for all of it, no matter what. 

"I'm glad I could be of service," Maggie chuckled as she pulled away from Alex. She adored every part of Alex, especially the parts of her that Alex was self-conscious about herself, but she let her curiosity get the better of her and questioned Alex, "But have you really never had an orgasm? Surely you've masturbated before, right? Everyone does that, regardless of where they're at in figuring out their life." In her spur of the moment curiosity she didn't stop to think that maybe that's not what Alex needed to hear right now. That maybe Alex just needed love and support and maybe not a questioning about her history. 

Alex pulls away from Maggie, and lies on her back, covering her face with her hands, fighting for the tears to not roll down her cheeks. She suddenly feels intensely embarrassed, like maybe she wasn't normal after all. Like maybe all the shame she'd held onto for years about all of this was warranted. She had trusted Maggie with the most vulnerable part of her, and now she feels like Maggie is ripping her apart, shaming her for what she had never experienced. 

When Alex finally works up the courage to look back at Maggie, she's expecting to see shame and resentment on Maggie's face, but all she sees is love and understanding. Even though Alex is confused by this after the bluntness of Maggie's question, she decides to answer it anyways, trying to let herself fully trust Maggie.

"Of course I have Maggie.... I just- I was always trying to get off thinking about guys, and it just- it never worked. I could never- I never got... well...wet. I just thought I was broken and gave up trying after a while. I had never enjoyed it so I never thought to try it again..." Her body started to shake as the tears took over again. 

Before she knew what had happened, Alex was being pulled into a tight hug from Maggie. 

"I- I'm so sorry babygirl. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just- thank you. Thank you for talking to me about this." Maggie doesn't know what else to say. She is just so happy that Alex trusts her enough to talk about this with her. 

They stayed in their embrace for a long while, caressing each other's faces, and enjoying long, sweet kisses before Maggie jokingly said, "and as far as orgasms go, I plan on giving you many, many more - if you want to! Of course! - so you're gonna be making up for lost time, don't you worry about that."

Alex giggled and flipped them over so she was straddling Maggie's waist, leaning over to whisper in Maggie's ear, "don't worry Maggie, I want to."


End file.
